Snape ein Vampir?
by tinschchen
Summary: Das Gerücht geht um, dass Severus Snape ein Vampir sei. Durch einen blöden Zwischenfall glaubt Luna das wirklich und steckt andere mit ihrem glauben an. Sogar Hermine ... Oneshot


_Bitte Reviews machen und Meinung darüber abgeben ... ich hab Ferien und wusste nich, was ich machen soll xD und dabei is das entstanden ..._

* * *

„Ach Luna. Jetzt spinn nicht rum. Vampire. Ja okay, es gibt sie, aber doch nicht hier an unserer Schule! Dumbledore würde das nicht tolerieren!", erklärte das einzige Mädchen der Weasleys ihrer blonden Freundin.

„Ach. Wir hatten doch auch einen Werwolf als Lehrer, warum dann nicht auch einen Vampir? Mein Dad hat Beweise und ich habe Vermutungen!", antwortete die junge Lovegood verträumt.

Ginny biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nichts Böses zu sagen. „Achja … Ein vampirischer Lehrer. Außerdem war Lupin echt nett und freundlich und ist nur zu Vollmond ein Werwolf. Aber Vampire sind andauernd Vampire! Das würde doch jedem sofort auffallen!"

Luna schmunzelte über die Worte ihrer Freundin. Sie hatte eine Ahnung, wer der Vampir sein könnte. Und ja, es war offensichtlich.

„Lovegood! Weasley! Privatgespräche können Sie nach meiner Stunde führen!" Die Kerker-Fledermaus war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. Die Mädchen zuckten zusammen. Der Zaubertrankmeister verstand es, unbemerkt hinter einem aufzutauchen.

„Verzeihung, Sir. Aber ich musste Luna etwas Dummes ausreden!", rechtfertigte sich Ginny.

„Das es etwas Dummes war, habe ich mit bekommen. Und selbst wenn es Vampire auf Hogwarts gebe, und merken Sie sich das Miss Lovegood, dann wären verträumte Mädchen wie Sie, ihm schon lange zum Opfer gefallen", erklärte er und lächelte böse. Sein Lächeln war kaum zu erkennen.

Luna schluckte. War das eine Drohung? Mit diesen Worten jedoch hatte er ihre Neugierde nur verstärkt.

Severus seufzte. Diese verträumte Göre hatte immer unglaubliche Ideen. Ihre neuste jedoch beunruhigte ihn sehr. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass sie ihn unter Verdacht hatte. Absurd!

*

Nacht kehrte ein und die Schüler machten sich alle bettfertig. Nur Luna war besessen von ihrer Vampir Idee. Snape war eindeutig einer und das wollte sie Beweisen. Warum nannten ihn sonst alle „Kerker-Fledermaus"? Dafür musste es eine Erklärung geben. Vorsichtig schlich sie in den Kerkergängen umher.

Severus saß in seinem Büro. Das Kaminfeuer prasselte vor sich hin und er gönnte sich ein Glas Rotwein. Die Worte der jungen Lovegood kamen ihn wieder in den Sinn. Diese Eigenheiten hatte sie alle von ihrem Vater. Komische Familie.

Luna hielt vor dem Büro des Tränkemeisters an. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Anklopfen fiel flach. Einfach die Tür aufreißen und ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen? Gute Idee. Genau in diesem Moment war ein Schrei hinter der Tür zu vernehmen. Das war die Gelegenheit.

Severus nippte gerade an seinem Glas, als Ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Aus Schreck ließ dieser sein Rotweinglas fallen und schrie auf. Etwas das er sonst nie tat. Aber jetzt war sein teurer Teppich ruiniert. Er wandte sich um, um den Verantwortlichen zu sehen. Lucius grinste und Severus hob die Braue. Wie sehr er den Blonden hasste. Ihn und seine ganze verdammte Familie. Daher stellte er mit Genugtuung fest, dass Malfoy etwas Rotwein abbekommen hatte. Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf.

Luna erstarrte. Sie sah Dracos Vater an und entdeckte den roten Flecken. Snape hatte ihn doch nicht etwa gebissen? Auch auf dem Teppich waren Spuren der Tat. Das sprach ja wohl alles für ihre Vermutung. Snape war ein Vampir, der gerne mal seine Freunde aussaugte. Sie schluckte. Würde sie für ihre Entdeckung auch dran glauben müssen. Snape sah sie streng an und wollte ihr etwas an den Kopf werfen. Der Mut hatte sie verlassen und ihr Körper war wie versteinert, dennoch ries sie sich zusammen und lief davon.

Verwirrt sahen Severus und Lucius der Blonden hinterher. „Was hat die denn?", fragte Malfoy erstaunt. Der Hauslehrer der Slytherin sah ihn streng an. „Was tust du eigentlich hier?" „Dich besuchen, was denn sonst?", rechtfertigte sich der Blonde. „Verschwinde. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung mit jemanden zu kommunizieren", warnte Severus ihn. Lucius zog sich langsam zurück. Er kannte den Schwarzhaarigen gut genug um zu wissen, was passieren könnte. Der Blonde verschwand im Kamin und ließ einen vor Wut kochenden Severus zurück. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden, wer wusste denn schon, was sich diese Göre jetzt darauf einbildete. Kopfschmerzen plagten ihn und er rieb sich die Schläfen.

*

Luna war ganz aufgebracht beim Frühstück und Ginny versuchte ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn los?", fragte sie in ruhigem Ton.

„Snape … er … ist … tatsächlich … ein … Vampir!", stammelte Luna. Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Sie hatte recht gehabt.

Da sie jedoch so laut gesprochen hatte, entbrannte sogleich eine Diskussion am Gryffindor Tisch über Snape. Wie ein Lauffeuer breitete es sich in der ganzen großen Halle aus.

Plötzlich kehrte Stille ein. Severus Snape hatte die Halle betreten. Diesen beunruhigten die plötzliche Stille und die Blicke, die auf ihm ruhten. Was hatte Lovegood nur angerichtet.

Einige sahen ihn ängstlich an. Nun gut, diese Art von Blicken war er gewohnt. Doch die neuen Blicke, die ihm einige Mädchen zu warfen, waren neu für ihn. Er ignorierte sie jedoch und schritt nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Sollten diese dummen Gören doch gucken.

Hermine beugte sich zu Luna. Auch diese war verwirrt über die Blicke mancher Mädchen. Die kluge Granger hatte da einen Verdacht. „Luna, du hast Snape keinen Gefallen getan. Jetzt wo jeder glaubt er sei ein Vampir, macht ihn das beim weiblichen Geschlecht beliebt. Immerhin ist diesen Sommer wieder der Vampirhype entbrannt."

Luna sah die Braunhaarige an. Wie konnte man auf Vampire stehen? Nun gut, sie hatte von den Eigenheiten der Muggle gehört. Diese fanden Vampire sexy. Sie betrachtete Snape. Irgendwie sah er ja auch nicht schlecht aus. Moment, was dachte sie da? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Wurde sie verrückt?

Hermine lachte. Sie hatte Luna beobachtet. Auch sie selbst unterlag dem Vampirismushype. Als Mugglestämmige kannte sie nur zu gut die Filme und Bücher und konnte alle Mädchen verstehen. Vampire waren als gute Liebhaber und als gut aussehend abgestempelt. Falls Snape wirklich ein Vampir war, fragte sie sich, ob er da eine Ausnahme bildete?

*

Wieder saß Severus vor seinem Kamin, in seinen Händen hielt er diesmal ein Glas Cognac. Er war heilfroh darüber, dass er heute keinen Unterricht gehalten hatte. Sein freier Tag, dennoch hatte er ihn nicht genießen können. Immer wenn er irgendwo hingegangen war, war ihm eine Horde kichernder Mädchen gefolgt. Schrecklich. Was hatte diese Lovegood nur angerichtet? Er seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. Seine Kopfschmerzen häuften sich, das war kein gutes Zeichen. Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Wer ihn wohl zu so später Stunde störte?

Hermine trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. War es eine blöde Idee gewesen? Wie er wohl reagieren wird? Das Herz rutschte ihr in die Hose, als der Tränkemeister die Tür aufriss. Er warf ihr diesen Snape-typischen Blick zu.

„Was wollen Sie Granger? Reicht es ihnen nicht. mich während meiner Stunden zu quälen, muss es nun auch an meinem freien Tag sein?", murrte er sie an. Warum kam ihr gerade jetzt seine Stimme so, nun ja, sexy vor? Sie könnte bei jedem seiner Worte dahin schmelzen.

„Ich … ich …" Sie hatte den Faden verloren. Hermine konnte nicht anders als ihren Lehrer anzustarren. War er tatsächlich ein Vampir?

„Wenn Sie fertig damit sind, meine wertvolle Zeit zu vergeuden, dann könnten Sie endlich zur Sache kommen!", fuhr er sie genervt an. Was machte sie hier und warum sah sie ihn so an? Es kam ihm fast so vor, als wollte sie ihm mit ihren Blicken ausziehen. Oh nein. Sie war doch klug genug, nicht an diese Vampirgeschichte zu glauben, oder irrte er sich?

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, Sir. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist!" Sie schien den Tränen nahe. Das war Hermine noch nie passiert. Sie hatte noch nie so neben sich gestanden.

„Ich würde sagen, dass Ihre Hormone Sie geradewegs ins Unglück stürzen, wenn sie so weiter machen. Nein, das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nach Ihrem Blut lechze", fügte er hinzu, als sie ihr geschocktes Gesicht sah. Verdammt warum hatte so einen Blödsinn gesagt? „Kommen Sie herein!"

Zögerlich trat die Gryffindor ein. Ihre Hormone spielten wahrlich verrückt. Immerhin waren sie der Grund, der sie vor der Nachtruhe zu der Kerker-Fledermaus getrieben hatte. Er bot ihr einen Sessel an und sie nahm Platz. Snape setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah sie dann durchdringend an.

„Was machen Sie jetzt mit mir?", entfuhr es ihr unbeabsichtigt. Warum hatte sie das gesagt? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn gespannt an. Lächelte er etwa?

Severus lächelte durchaus. Irgendwie belustigte ihn es, die neumalkluge Granger so zu sehen. „Ich werde nichts mit Ihnen machen. Was sollte ich auch machen, außer Sie zu vergiften oder zu verfluchen. Ihre und Miss Lovegoods Annahmen sind absurd! Das werden Sie aber sicher selbst gemerkt haben. Sie sind doch sonst nicht so … dumm!" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck lockerte sich und entspannte sich.

„Sie … Sie sind kein Vampir?" Enttäuschung lag in ihrer Stimme und ließ Severus nur noch mehr Lächeln.

„Nein. Nur weil Dumbledore letztes Jahr diesen Werwolf eingestellt hatte, dachten Sie wohl auch, dass er einen Vampir dulden würde? Absurde Vorstellung, finden sie nicht auch, Miss Granger?"

Hermine nickte. Obwohl der Mann, der ihr gegenüber saß gerade seinen Reiz verloren hatte, starrte sie ihn immer noch an. Irgendetwas war dennoch an ihm, dass ihr gefiel.

Auch Severus bemerkte, dass sich seine Gefühle plötzlich regten. War es für das Mädchen, das ihn immer noch förmlich mit ihren Blicken auszog, obwohl er kein Blutsauger war? Hermine erstaunte ihn. Sie errötete zwar, als sie endlich feststellte, wie sie ihren Lehrer ansah.

„Miss Granger, vielleicht sollten Sie in Ihren Turm zurück kehren! Es wäre für uns beide das Beste." Er erstarrte. Warum zum Teufel sagte er das? Er sah das Mädchen an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sofort senkten beide ihre Köpfe.

Was war hier los? Er würde doch nicht etwa? Sie würde doch nicht etwa? Es war gegen das Gesetz! Aber konnte sie doch nicht einfach so raus werfen. Sie beiden waren einfach nur übermüdet! Das war eine plausible Erklärung dafür. Ja, so musste es sein.

„Okay, dann werde ich gehen. Ich möchte mich für die Umstände entschuldigen, die ich verursacht habe. Ich werde Luna auch die Vampirsache ausreden, Sir", flüsterte sie und sah noch immer auf den Boden.

Irgendetwas in Severus sagte ihm, dass er das Mädchen auf gar keinen Fall gehen lassen sollte. War er den verrückt geworden? Ja, verrückt nach Granger. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an Lily. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie sollte gehen, und zwar schleunigst.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht, Miss Granger. Und passen Sie auf, dass Sie von niemanden gebissen werden!", scherzte den Tränkemeister und Hermine verließ den sein Büro. Er sah ihr noch nach. Als sie fast den Ausgang des Kerkers erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich um und sah ihn noch einmal an. Danach ging jeder seinen Weg.


End file.
